


Sweets

by dnsh



Series: Не навреди/Do No Harm [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnsh/pseuds/dnsh
Summary: Who would've thought that the Valentine's Day would be such a problem for Angela?Well, Moira knew it all along. This year she (finally) decided to make a change.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Не навреди/Do No Harm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934209
Kudos: 11





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не навреди](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688783) by Денеша. 



> so, i've written about 60 moicy fanfics in russian and now i'm _trying_ to translate it cause... it's fun?  
> they are mostly fluffy and domestic (and there's some porn coming). i hope you'd like it!  
> also, sorry for my english, etc

Moira had no relish for any season of the year. Perhaps, there was no delicate soul hidden deep behind her ribs or, perhaps, her never-ending job had its effect. However, once Moira noticed that February was yet to come, she would asked someone to come fill in for her or would took day-offs all the time like she was preparing for something with the utmost care. The reason for her behavior was not that she was looking for the snow tires, as Moira tended to call it. 

To Dr. O'Deorain, any kind of collaboration seemed to be a futility. “If you want something to be done correctly, do it yourself.” No wonder a joint laboratory felt like a minefield to her. The atmosphere there did little to motivate one to do researches. There were coffee and energy drinks stains all over the lab, the lack of flasks, and tons of presents from the devoted fans of Ziegler. Though their local guardian angel was lavished with attention throughout the year, near the Valentine's Day its amount raised at an exponential rate. Not that Moira was jealous. She was rather as distressed by that stupid tradition as the guest of horror. 

The extraordinary tact of Angela had become her owner’s blessing and her curse. Still, she, the one who could not stand chocolate in any shape or form, preferred to keep quiet about it while more and more sweets kept piling up. No longer able to watch the lab turning into a gingerbread house, O'Deorain intervened. 

She could not think of anything simpler than to take the dusty gifts for herself. Since then, an implicit agreement was concluded between the colleagues. Ziegler started to store her sweets on Moira’s desk, adding a note with a polite “thank you” on her offerings every time she made one. 

It turned out that chocolate and whiskey were a marriage made in heaven, at the start of a shift especially when Moira needed to give the illusion of a pleasant person. Ziegler noted — with a little bit of embarrassment — a tasty smell coming from her colleague. Both could had been pleased with the situation but here was the funny thing — Angela’s sad sighs in reply to wrapper rustling. Moira would not make such a fuss about it if those flashes of sadness appeared only during lunch breaks but no. They could had been heard throughout the shift. 

Then a thirst for justice led Moira to bring to bear her liking for caramels so two or three of them hid between the pages of Ziegler’s reports. It only took them a few hours to disappear — which was expected — and during another break, Ziegler thanked Moira for her “sensitivity”, whatever it meant. 

A habit formed not long after. Even though caramels falling off Dr. O'Deorain’s white lab coat cost The Great And Terrible Moira O'Deorain her status of Terrible Ziegler's delightful purring in return was definitely worth it. 


End file.
